What happened that night
by quixotic-star
Summary: What do you do when you find your enemy suddenly staggering into your common room drunk? One-Shot.


**Title**: What happened that night  
  
**Disclaimer**: Yeah. Like it was mine. No actually. It doesn't belong to me at all.  
  
**A/N**: My first D/H fanfic. I'd usually write D/Hr fanfics but I couldn't help but write a D/H one seeing as how I am so into that ship. This is a **one-shot** fic by the way and there won't be any more chapters after this one. Also, Draco's drunk in this fic and may seem out of character. Enjoy this story alright?  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry hissed in fright watching the tall blonde Slytherin who, somehow, had gotten into the Gryffindor Common Room and into the boy's dormitory. '_Thank Merlin everyone isn't here,_' Harry thought feeling a little relieved that the rest of the Gryffindors were at Hogsmeade Village. Draco Malfoy was staggering towards him, a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand, looking rather dishevelled.  
  
"'Lo Potter!" Called out Draco in response in a low slurred voice. He staggered towards the alarmed boy, stumbling and nearly falling down if it weren't for Harry who caught him just in time.  
  
"Malfoy!" Exclaimed Harry who set the drunk boy on his bed. "How'd you get in?"  
  
Draco looked up at him and grinned. He waved the half-empty bottle at Harry who only took a step back from him wondering what to do. It would've been great to grab Draco by the collar and throw him out of the Common Room. But on the other hand, it would be sort of _interesting_ to have him in the dormitory. Especially when he was very drunk.  
  
"Jus' got in," Was Draco's reply as he tried to sit up on the bed. "Made a deal with that portrait outside," Slowly and unstably, Draco made his way out of the bed trying to stand up properly but failed. He then sank down to the floor, leaning against the bed, hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
"What sort of deal?" asked Harry feeling a tad curious.  
  
"That I don't tell anyone 'bout how I found her with that knight Sir whatsitsnameis if she let me in," replied Draco, a slight drawl in his voice.  
  
Harry grimaced as he heard that. "I'm sorry I asked," He said lightly.  
  
"Of course, they weren't on the job .. yet. Damn woman should be grateful for interrupting their moment," Draco went on, taking a swig from the bottle every now and then. "But nooo! Had to shriek in me ears she did. Gave me some lecture 'bout privacy,"  
  
Harry shook his head staring at Draco on the floor, hugging his knees and drinking his bottle. He then caught a whiff of the drink and made a face. "Malfoy how much of that stuff have you been drinking?" He asked, his nose wrinkled up. Oh does that git ever reek!  
  
"One .. three ... five?" Draco gave Harry a sheepish grin which sort of creeped Harry out a bit. He had never seen that git grin or even smile at him and here he was in the Gryffindor Common Room grinning up at Harry as if the two of them were old mates. Of course, Draco _did_ look nice smiling like that .. cute even.   
  
'_I think_ he's_ cute? Now I_ know_ I've gone mental!_' Harry thought in disbelief.  
  
"Whatchoo looking at Potter? Never seen me before?" asked Draco.  
  
"I've never seen you _drunk_ Malfoy!" replied Harry. "Never seen you smiling either," He added. That caused Draco to grin even more, this time a mischievous grin.  
  
"Yeah. Don't grin much, I do," admitted Draco taking one last swig from the nearly empty bottle. "But when I do....it gets those girls crazy,"  
  
Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. Even though he was drunk, Draco was still obnoxious. And then Draco added, "Gets some of the boys here loony too,"  
  
That made Harry's eyes widen and he let out a noise that sounded like a mix of a gasp and a laugh. "You're saying that - that - they're all...," His voice trailed off.  
  
Draco shrugged as if it was nothing. He slouched against the four poster bed and brought himself sitting up right once again. "Oh sure ... there're some of 'em out there. Why that look, Scarface?" Even in his drunk state, he noticed Harry's pale face. And then as if he had realised another thing he asked out loud, "Where's Weasel and Granger and all of them goody-goody Gryffindors?"  
  
"Hogsmeade," Came the reply from Harry.  
  
"Why're you not with them?"  
  
"Didn't want to. I felt a little worn out,"  
  
"Bet you are. After taking those bloody hard N.E.W.Ts and you defeating _him_," said Draco. "Though I thought you'd like to be out celebrating with your two friends,"  
  
Harry knew what Draco had meant by _him_ of course. And Harry never knew that he'd be finally long gone. Another thing that amazed Harry that Draco wasn't like his father. Draco wasn't a death-eater like his dear old dad who was now serving time in Azkaban yet again. Of course, there were many things that Harry didn't know about Draco. Nor did Harry want to find out.  
  
"Well I wanted to rest. I haven't been getting much of that lately," replied Harry and then he shook his head realising what he was doing. Engaged in some conversation with his worst enemy who was drunk and in Harry's common room no less.  
  
"Malfoy, you should really be leaving right now. Ron, Hermione and everyone else are bound to find you here," said Harry hurriedly trying to get Draco out of the room.  
  
"Oh they're not going to be back until midnight or so," Came the reply from Draco who then raised the bottle to his lips, realised that it was empty, swore a little and then hurled the bottle at the wall shattering it into pieces.  
  
Harry flinched at the sound and the mess and then glared at Draco who only shrugged and then said, "Oops,"  
  
"Oops indeed," muttered Harry as he made a move to clean the mess up. But a small broom and dustpan instantly came and swept the mess up. Harry turned to Draco who started to remove his robe.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Harry who was alarmed again. "Put that robe back on right now!"  
  
Draco gave him a look of mild disgust as well as a smirk as he ignored Harry and simply took off his robe. "Oh relax," He said. "I'm only taking the robe off. Here, hang it up somewhere..," He threw the robe at Harry and it caught him smack in the face.  
  
Harry took the robe off his face. Merlin! It smelt sort of odd though in a nice, warm way. Sort of a mix between fire whiskey and some sort of cologne. Harry shook his head. This was getting ridiculous. This was probably all a dream. He had probably dozed off earlier on and when he woke up, Draco wouldn't be around. Harry closed his eyes shut tight. And then opened them. No. Not dreaming. Pinching himself wouldn't help either. It would just give him a blue-black mark on his skin.  
  
"What're you waiting for Potter? That robe isn't going to hang itself now," said Draco in the same lazy, slurred voice.  
  
Harry threw the robe back at Draco, a little irritated. "It's _your_ robe. _You_ go and hang it somewhere off," He said.  
  
Draco looked at his robe on his lap and then at Harry and flashed him another grin. "Playing a game are we?" He asked. "Fun, fun. Catch the robe isn't it?"  
  
Harry threw his hands up in frustration. A drunk Draco was as annoying as a Draco who wasn't drunk.  
  
"Malfoy. You're drunk-" Harry started  
  
"As a lord as well-" broke in Draco.  
  
"And you should really be heading back to your own common room-"  
  
"Oh that's a pity-"  
  
"-So get out NOW!" Harry took Draco's robe and then grabbed Draco by his sleeves and pulled him up.  
  
"Hang on there, Potter," He said, frowning.  
  
"What is it now Malfoy?" asked Harry impatiently.  
  
"I think I forgot my legs," replied Draco as he tried to regain balance but failed. He simply had to hold on to Harry to stand up. "Damn! I think they must've run off or something!"  
  
Harry stared at him. He didn't know whether to laugh or to just yell at the boy.  
  
"Honestly, I think they must've forgotten all 'bout me Potter," insisted Malfoy who gave Harry a rather astonished look.  
  
"No, they're right there Malfoy. They haven't run off or anything," Said Harry and then he sighed heavily. "Don't think you make it to your common room like _that_ though,"  
  
The two of them made it back to Harry's bed where Harry pushed Draco off him making him land on the bed with a soft bounce.  
  
"Ow," said Draco.  
  
"Serves you right," said Harry dully as he sat beside him heavily. There was nothing much to do now. Draco probably had to spend the night with Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
'_Hope Ron doesn't mind if he finds Draco in my bed_' Harry thought. '_Oh he won't be _too_ homicidal about it_,'  
  
That was when Harry realised that Draco had been staring at him for the past few minutes. It sort of irked him in a way. And yet deep down, it sort of felt, well, it felt nice.  
  
"What're you looking at me for?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing," replied Draco.  
  
"Then stop looking at me!" said Harry as he edged away from Draco.  
  
Draco laughed softly. His eyes lingered on that messy shock of jet black hair and then on that scar that made him ever so famous and then on to his the round glasses and the emerald green eyes behind them. His eyes then moved down .. past Harry's lips .. past his bare neck and onto the red pyjamas he was wearing.  
  
Draco couldn't help but raise a brow at Harry who frowned slightly.  
  
"What?" He asked defensively.  
  
Draco just let out a laugh. Harry already knew what that drunken laugh had meant. Draco needn't say it at all.  
  
"It was a Christmas gag gift from Hermione. My old pyjamas was getting too short for me so-"  
  
"Oh interesting," said Draco softly and then for a moment Harry saw this gleam in the boy's eyes. Draco's eyes were locked on Harry's pyjamas now. He had noticed that the top few buttons were unbuttoned showing off a bit of skin. Suddenly Draco's arm shot out and reached for Harry.  
  
"What're you-" The rest of the words didn't come out of Harry's mouth as he watched the Slytherin button up the top few buttons. Draco purposely let his fingers brush against Harry's bare skin. Harry's eyes widened. He felt a shiver go down his spine. And it wasn't in a bad way either. It was sort of tingling and like an electricity jolt.  
  
Draco smiled, pleased that he had that sort of effect on the boy.  
  
"Uhh thanks," said Harry still shocked from that 'little incident' a few minutes ago.  
  
Draco pretended to look disappointed though that silly grin on his face gave it all away. "Just a thank you Potter? Nothing else? I'm deeply hurt," He asked the boy.  
  
Harry blinked owlishly. Draco had wanted something more than a 'thank you' from him. That sent yet another shiver down his spine. He was also aware that Draco was awfully close to him. So close that Harry could actually smell the Fire Whiskey. It didn't really smell that bad once you've gotten used to it. Nervous now, Harry licked his lips which had somehow gotten dry.  
  
Harry saw the gleam in Draco's eyes again. That gleam meant _something_. He licked his lips again.  
  
"You should stop it," said Draco in an odd voice.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"_That_!"  
  
"What do you mean-"  
  
Harry didn't finish his sentence. He couldn't finish his sentence. That was because Draco had swiftly moved in and claimed his mouth in a heated kiss. At first Harry was shocked. Shocked that Draco was kissing him without his permission at all. And then suddenly, Harry felt that familiar warmth in him.  
  
'_Oh only for tonight_' thought Harry and he started to kiss Draco back. Suddenly he found himself pressed back onto the bed with Draco on top of him. Draco's lips were very warm and soft for a boy and he tasted of Fire Whiskey. Those lips continued to kiss the hollow of Harry's throat. It was all pure ecstasy for Harry. Who knew that his enemy could be such a damn good kisser?  
  
Harry heard a noise. Pushing Draco gently off him, he turned to see where the noise was coming from and to his horror, saw Ron as well as a few of the Gryffindor males in the dormitory. Draco raised a brow when he saw them and let out a soft "Oops," for the second time of the night.  
  
"Hey!" Ron exclaimed staring at the Slytherin on Harry's bed. "Malfoy! What're you doing here? Hey guys! Look! Malfoy's in our dormitory!" Harry felt a little relieved to know that Ron, as well as the boys who were with him, were drunk as well by the way they were giggling uncontrollably and all that staggering. At least they won't be able to remember that Draco was in the dormitory the previous night. And if they _did_, well Harry could always tell them that they were probably so drunk that they were hallucinating.  
  
"Pity they spoiled the fun," whispered Draco, rather lazily. He grinned at Harry again. "I shall be seeing you soon eh, Potter?" He quickly got his robe on and got off the bed.  
  
Harry sat up and couldn't help feeling a little surprised and a little disappointed. "I thought you were _drunk_ Malfoy!" he said, seeing as how Draco didn't stumble much this time when he got up.  
  
There was that gleam again!  
  
"Oh I was drunk alright. Not _too_ drunk like _that_ lot over there-" Draco nodded over at the drunk Gryffindors at one corner who were all sniggering about something not doing much about Draco at all. He leaned in towards Harry and whispered, "Not too drunk to forget anything that's happened tonight as well," He kissed Harry on the lips one last time before going off.  
  
"So you were _acting_ all this while?" asked Harry in disbelief.  
  
"Oh you could say that. I was a _little_ drunk I suppose. But you know us Slytherins. We're _such_ good actors!" replied Draco and turned to run out of the dormitory and out of the common room.  
  
"Hey Harry, what was that git doing in the room all this while?" Ron wanted to know. Harry just shook his head and grinned at his friend. "It's a long story. I'll tell you in the morning,"  
  



End file.
